


Vampire Bites

by shardsoflilium



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hazuki Nagisa, Omega Nanase Haruka, Omega Nitori Aiichirou, Omega Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki Sousuke is a leader of one of the most powerful Alpha vampire covens in all of Iwatobi. It is up to Nitori Aiichirou to marry into a powerful Alpha coven to ensure the well being of his own Omegan coven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, my dynamic in this is that Alphas and Omegas have different covens with Betas living in both communities. The Betas allow for the covens to grow, albeit at a slower pace than with Omegas, which is why finding an Omega clan is so important. Not to mention, at this time, they're rather rare to come across. Most common relationships before tying two covens together is Beta/Omega Beta/Beta Beta/Alpha. So, yeah, ask me questions if you don't understand anything ^-^

“Master Ai!”, a gently cheerful voice called out from behind the heavy wooden door, “It’s time for your bath.”

The soft white sheets curled around the slender legs of the young Prince as he rolled himself from his royal bed, “I-i’m coming, Nagi”, he mumbled out in a breath filled voice with exhaustion. His grey wisps of hair stuck to his neck in heated sweat, and his legs were still shaking from the dreadful week he just finished enduring. Ai struggled to focus his eyes on anything and he felt them crossing and looping against his will, his world dipping up and down.

Somehow, the young omega was able to manage his way to the door and could only let his long and elegant fingernails run down the door to let Nagisa know he was ready to open up without having to use his aching throat. With a most uncomfortable creak, the door slid open and Nagisa immediately threw his arms around his best friend.

“Master Ai! I missed you so much, --oh! Whoa there,” Nagi caught Ai quickly as his legs began to give out, “C’mon let’s make it right through here, then”

Nagisa carefully led the nude prince into the spa next to his sleeping chambers as some beta maids appeared out of nowhere to change the prince’s bedsheets and freshen up his room. In the spa, Nagisa had already drawn a beautiful bubble bath in a tub that appeared to be half of the room’s size. He eased his friend into the bath, making sure he was able to sit up on his own, and Nagi began to remove his clothing.

Easing into the hot water he let out a loud obnoxious sigh of pleasure, “I really do make the best baths around here, don’t I, Master Ai?”

“ _Mmhmf_ ”, he mumbled in response, letting his small skull lay back against the rim of the tub. His breath puffed past his lips calmly as he let the steam from the bath open his pores.

Nagisa only gave a short roll of the eyes before reaching into a nearby chest to pull out soaps, sponges, and shampoo. The servant immediately made himself useful with massaging lavender shampoo into the boy’s sweat caked hair. Ai let a small smile grow against his smooth skin at the comforting scrubs on his scalp.

Keeping Ai supported with one arm, he used the other to use a small bowl to rinse the shampoo out, and taking a few more minutes to repeat the process.

“So, Master Ai, how was it this time?”, he murmured as he began using the sponge along Ai’s elegant shoulders, “Haru-chan told me it was a bit worse, since you’re of age now”.

Ai gave a weak shrug, and his voice cracked a bit from disuse, “It was pretty rough, but I know I don’t need to spend too much time alone during my heats anymore, so that small thought helped me through it”,

Nagisa giggled softly, watching suds languidly slide down Ai’s ivory skin, “Once you choose a coven, none of us will have to spend our heats alone…gosh, that’s so great”, he continued his scrubbing journey down his body, changing Ai’s positions so he could ensure all of the Prince’s nooks and crannies were tended to.

Nagisa couldn’t control himself as he suddenly let out a squeal and hugged onto Ai’s smooth shoulders tightly, “I’m so excited! I really wonder who my mate will be. I hope they’re nice, if they aren’t I’ll hit them! Same goes for your Alpha too, Master Ai, if I ever find out they’re mean to you, I’ll smack the lights out of them!”

Ai smiled and close his eyes, both in contentment and exhaustion, “Thank you, Nagi-kun”.

“Anything for you, Master Ai! AH, we’re all done now, lemme help you up!”, Nagisa rose out of the tub and quickly tended to the now more solid prince. Ai was able to stand now, receiving some energy from the bath. So he allowed Nagisa to wrap a soft towel around his middle while he made his way out of the tub.

“Alright, Master Ai, so today we will be having a clans leader coming to the castle to meet you~”, he gave a giggle, but quickly stopped to add, “But remember, don’t feel like accepting simply for your people. The Alpha you saw last time was too forceful, so I was happy to make his annoying ass leave” Nagisa wore a proud smirk, “Anyways! The visitors today are from the Yamazaki Clan. They’re all about like hunting with their bare hands and stuff, super macho Alphas!”

Ai raised a curious brow and giggled a little, “That’s a bit much”,

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, but the point is they’d probably need healers like us! All their power goes into their muscles, which leaves their brains pretty neglected. So, they probably mess up like idiots and get hurt easily; which is _obviously_ where we come in.” Nagisa gave a snort.

“Isn’t that a bit of a generalization?”, Ai inquired with a small simper

He was only met with a pout, “Let me fantasize, will you?”

So with that, Ai allowed his mind to drift off. What if his Alpha was a terrifying huge person who was too aggressive? Didn’t know when no meant no, and when to stop? Ai shivered as he envisioned a huge growling grizzly bear, tearing everything in its path to shreds, painting the ground red. Sticking out his tongue a little he made a little sound, as if to say _, yeah not quite_ for him.

Nagisa’s satisfied sigh brought Ai back into the room, “Master Ai, let’s get you dressed, you must be thirsty”,

At the mention of thirst, he was now acutely aware of the severe burning in his dry throat, “Yeah, Nagi-kun, you’re right”.

Nagisa dried Aiichirou, brushed his silky locks, and completed grooming the boy into his courting clothing. For today, a white and baby blue dress that was tailored to his thin body. Nagisa situated his bows to perfection with glee, “Okay, Master Ai, time for breakfast!”

 

* * *

 

Ai comfortably sat at the long mahogany table, himself seated at the end, his mother flanking his side.

“So, Aiichirou, how are you feeling, darling?”, his mother doted on him, “Your heat must’ve been very rough….”

Ai gave her a comforting smile and laid his hand upon hers, “Yes, it was really harsh, but I made it through…and now it’s time for me to select an Alpha so that my heats are no longer alone. So, I feel very great. I’m rather excited, really”

His mother grinned and turned her palm to squeeze his hand, “The expansion of our coven will be very beneficial, so I’m happy you’re looking forward to it.”

Ai let a low purr vibrate in his rib cage at her comforting grasp, and she opened her mouth to comment on something, but decided against it as the doors into the dining room swung open.

As the servers made their way out, laying the extra rare steaks in front of the two, Ai grinned excitedly and wasted no time in tearing through the tender flesh with his knife.

The blood that resided in the juicy meat nearly made his eyes roll back, and his fangs ached against his gums as they longed for more of the crimson liquid. He spent a whole week without his thirst being properly sated, and sighed happily at the relief he received.

Between bites, he allowed his eyes to focus more, the once pale blue eyes now a weak red, “Mother”, he asked in question, bringing the woman’s rose irises to him, “Do you think the Alpha will like me? The one who is to visit today, I mean”, he began to chew a little uncertainly, “I’m worried they’ll think I’m too weak for their liking….”

His mother’s eyebrows cinched in apprehension, “Do not let that get in your way, dear. While omegas are more feminine and docile, you’re prefect just the way you are, because size is not everything. You’re the most talented healer in our entire coven. That gives you immense strength.”

A small grin and a blossom of hope bloomed within Ai, “You’re right, mother,” he flashed an adorably fanged smile, “Thank you”,

“Anything for you, Aiichirou”, she allowed her smile to grow sly as she squeezed his hand once more, “Besides…I have a good feeling about this coven, today”,

 

* * *

 

“Master Ai, Yamazaki-san has arrived,” Nagisa wiggled his eyebrows as he hooked his arm with Ai’s elbow. Nagisa seemed even more delighted than Ai, as he skipped down the hallway nearly dragging the poor fellow Omega next to him.

They bounded down the hall, Nagisa giving comments left and right, while Ai kept inside his mind and let his energetic counterpart drag him about. Ai couldn’t help but feel a little anxious. He was excited to meet the Alpha, but what if the Alpha didn’t feel the same way? Or, what if Ai turned them away with his actions or smell? He was wearing a nice perfume…hopefully that would be enough…. He wished to do the best for his coven, given them a good home with good natured Alphas. Raise their social rank, let them engage in a life of higher luxury.

Upon rounding a corner, Nagisa smelled the nervousness in the air and pinpointed the smell to his Prince. Ai was actually gripping onto Nagisa’s arm much tighter now, and his breathing was speeding up.

“O-oh Okay, so, we’re going to be in the tea room. Just be yourself, _breathe,_ don’t worry too much, and just be calm. I’ll be there with you the whole time!....Breathe slower, Master Ai.”, Nagisa halted his steps as Ai began to shake in his shoulders.

“What if the Alpha doesn’t think I’m good enough?”

“Ai….”,

Ai lowered himself to the ground, looking for some form of foundation to count on as his breaths became more hollow and speedy. Thin fingers sprawled out against the meticulous marble of the hall, his nails screeching as they scratched against the floor. He felt himself choking a little, thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong: if the Alpha laughed at him for his size, if they mocked his frail stature, if they believed him to be less than, if they wouldn’t acknowledge his royal status, if they didn’t care about his people, if they-

“Oh god,” he struggled to take in a breath, making a wet noise as he swallowed, “Nagi, What if-“

“Hey, hey! It’ll be okay,” Nagisa was already kneeling in front of the prince, trying to raise him from the ground so he didn’t dirty his dress, “Do you want me to call off the meeting until tomorrow?”, he wrapped his arms around Ai’s waist to keep him hoisted off of the ground.

Ai shook his head quickly, “N-no! I’m strong I-I can do this!”

Nagisa laid his hand against the prince’s chest to feel his rapid heart rate, “It really isn’t a bother to-“

“N-no, Nagisa! J-just”, he took a deep steadying breath, “Just…brew a pot of O negative. That a-always calms me down”  
“Right away, Master Ai”, Nagisa stood along with Ai, and checked to ensure he was okay. After establishing the prince could make it, Nagisa fell back into his steps, albeit with less enthusiasm, and they made their way into the elegant room, “I’ll be out shortly to get your brew, but don’t worry, the Alpha is receiving a tour of the outside grounds first, so he’ll be a while. If you need anything, Makoto’s guarding the door!”

Ai nodded and let himself melt onto his favorite couch. A sigh passing between his teeth as his upset pheromones began to barely fade away. To fix the issue further, Ai resulted to ease a nearby window open. The aged windowsill creaked and protested against Ai’s force, but opened anyways. Feeling his negative feelings blow away into the wind, he felt way more relaxed.

Until a new aroma wafted in.

The prince sniffed the air softly, testing with curiosity. He felt a flutter in his heart and then took in a deep lung full. Ice, protection, water, and tree bark all within one. A scent so strong, Ai nearly dropped to his knees, so he gripped the side of the window until his knuckles were pure white. This smell, was nothing more, nothing less than Alpha. Ai’s body slumped against the aged wood as he continued to breathe in deep heavy breaths. His eyes began to dilate and his mouth was slack as he began to breathe in as much of this scent as possible.

Being in an all Omegan and Beta environment, Ai was never subject to Alpha scents. The only experiences he had were Coven Leaders who were potential spouses, but none of them made Ai lose his control like this.

No other Alpha smelled quite so appealing, so calming, so arousing, so _intriguing_. Ai bit his lip as he tried to imagine, and wonder, was this what a true mate was like? All the prince had to attach to such a label were fairy tales in old Omegan Folklore, stories about a true mate who was born the perfect match for an Omega who’d sweep them right off of their feet and make their lives infinitely better. One who’s smell could take your breath away and heal your every ache and pain.

Suddenly, the smell was gone, and Ai couldn’t stop the frustrated whine that escaped his mouth. He settled himself down and closed the window dejectedly, turning around only to jump at the suddenly close proximity of Nagisa.

“Master Ai, is everything okay?”

“Ah! Ah, um, ahem! Yes, it is”,

“It’s just that, just a second ago, you made a sound-“

“Right, yeah, sorry”, Ai cleared his throat once more, “I was just a little hot that’s all”

“Oh, would you like me to open the window again?”

“Ah, no, no, it’s fine…I feel better now”,

“If you say so, Master Ai,” Nagisa gave a shrug and strutted his way over to the coffee table in the room, pouring a small cup of glorious scarlet. The teacup filled Ai’s hand and he lifted the brim to his nose as he let the steam coming from the blood penetrate his senses. His teeth shoved their way past his gums and he gave a satisfied sigh before taking a sip.

Now in a great mood, Ai offered a cup to his best friend as he joined him onto the couch. Nagisa raised his cup to his lips as Ai set his down onto the small platter provided.

“Ok, seriously, Master Ai”, Nagisa licked his lips as his fangs poked his lips and his eyes nearly glowed, “What happened a minute ago?”

“Well…”, Ai bit his lip, “What do you know about true mates? Like…their smells and stuff”,

“True mates? Where’s that coming from?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Ok, well, from what I’ve read and been told…the smell is really amazing, and their touch his special too. They’ll just feel right and perfect to you. Like one of those things you can’t explain well, but when it happens you just know.”

“Well…I-I-I think I smelled my true mate…”

**“WHAT? JUST THEN?”**

“Nagi, shhh!!”

The door immediately burst open, Makoto wielding a long sword in his hand as he scanned the room with quick eyes, “I heard a shout!”,

“Hehe, So so Sorrrrry, Mako-chan! I got excited ‘bout somethin’”, Nagisa gave a giggle as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Makoto shook his head, “ _Please_ , don’t do that again, Nagisa”, he said it with a gentle voice and a smile, but it somehow held a new type of hostility to made the two couch sitters freeze in their spot.

The door shut carefully, but the dangerous aura didn’t leave the air quite yet.

“Goddamn, Mako-chan can be seriously scary sometimes….figures why he’s one of our best guards…”

“Y-yeah”, Ai choked out. He immediately leaned forward to grab another cup of O negative, and Nagisa followed suit.

“But, Master Ai, do you really think you smelled your true mate?”

Ai took a long sip, feeding a hunger that was already sated, spoiling himself to comfort, “That scent just…totally hit me. It was like…water but the woods at the same time? Like after a long rainy day, but there was something else to it…something nice, like _really_ nice.”

Nagisa nodded thoughtfully, listening to the prince continue on, “I’m not quite sure how to put it…but it was just..-“

Ai gasped suddenly, his teacup crashing onto the floor. A single drop of blood stained his white tights, as Nagisa watched his eyes dilate suddenly wide. His blue eyes are now black, and he licked his lips to let out a sigh, **_“That.”_**

Nagisa rushed to the floor to clean the mess, calling out to Ai at the same moment if he was okay. But Ai walked over his servant in a daze. Walking towards the door, where the inkling of that amazing scent was leaking through, Ai turned the handle only to be slapped across the face with the same scent ten times as strong. The smell pounded into his nose, abused his lungs, and Makoto was only able to peer over his shoulder before the young prince completely collapsed onto the ground.

His vision was blurring, and he saw Makoto frantically fanning his face from above, asking if he could….what was that? Hear him? Ai wasn’t sure, he could only read lips so well. Nagisa joined in on his vision, lightly tapping his numbing skin, checking if he was responsive.

“S-s-smells… _ssho good_..,” Ai could only mumble out as the scent intoxicated his senses. All he could hear were sudden pounding footsteps disappear down the hallway before Aiichirou felt his conscious leave his body.

 

* * *

 

The smell of freshly brewed O negative brought Ai from his strange skip in time. It felt like he only blinked, but the drowsiness he felt paired with the sunlight seeping through the curtains told him that the previous night had long past.

Ai sat up immediately, thirsty, tired, but also sad that he missed his opportunity to meet the Alpha who came to visit.

“Ah! Master Ai, you’re awake! Stay there, don’t move too suddenly….”

Nagisa was at his side in a flash, a very large cup filled to the top with the precious brew that was Ai’s favorite. Ai let himself grasp the cup in his thin palm, bringing the steaming liquid to his cracked lips.

“Master Ai, I think you were right about your true mate being here….”

Ai nearly choked on his drink, but kept it all down before looking at Nagisa with wide eyes, suddenly feeling giddy, “Really? Why? Oh my god, you’re not lying are you? Who is it? Is it that new Alpha? Are they attractive? Did they look like a hunter? Does the Alpha approve of m— _mmph!_ ”

Nagisa pushed the glass back against the young prince’s lips, “Less questions, more answers” he giggled, “Okay, so, the Alpha dude, _huge ass_ dude by the way, he was all like super tall, definitely the hunter type. And so Haru-chan, he was his guide for the grounds and the castle, right? And he said that he didn’t really think he liked him, but that’s beside the point, but also, like honestly why was Haru-chan the guide? He probably spent like 5 hours at our fountain and left everything else to natural observation! They could’ve chosen someone like Momo….well actually, no they couldn’t have, he gets all touchy with those bugs, and good grief, that would’ve been a little embarrassing! I guess Haru-chan _was_ the lesser of two evils-”

“Nagi, get on with it”

“Haha, Oh, right! So, Haru-chan said he was mostly like all strong and rigid, kinda still and straight faced the whole time. But after they entered the 3rd floor stairwell, he got all antsy. And he kept walking faster, asking if there were ‘any specific smells’ on the floor for a reason, and right when he went down the hallway that goes to the tea room, he totally collapsed onto the floor! Just like you did!”

Ai brought his hand to his mouth in shock, “Oh god, Is he alright? I was lucky Makoto caught me before I was hurt”

“Apparently, he hit his shoulder pretty badly on the way down against a dresser, but besides that he’s alright. Since you guys had such a reaction, the maids put him in the nursing chambers on the first floor in case you smelled each other again and passed out, or whatever”

Ai couldn’t stop the smile the rose to his lips, “A true mate..huh?”, he dug his teeth into his lips, “When can I see him? Ooo! Ooo! Was he attractive?”

“I actually didn’t see his face…just his form cause he fell down face first”, Nagisa shrugged with a light smile, “I can go ask one of the maids if he’s awake, yet”,

“Yes please!”

Nagisa smiled, “Right away, Master Ai”, his friend walked across the room to the door and called out, “Oi, Chigusa-chan! Chi-chi! Do you know if Yamazaki-san is awake, yet?”

Ai couldn’t help his heart from leaping into his throat at the sound of the young beta happily say, “Yes, he just woke up actually!”

“What are the chances of Master Ai getting to meet him now?”

“Hmm…now that’s a good question, I’ll ask our nurses, and I’ll return here quickly”

“Thanks, Chi-chi!”

“Please don’t call me that…”

“Whatever you say, Chi-chi”

The door closed, and Nagisa returned to Ai’s bedside.

“We’ll have to wait a bit before you see him, but c’mere can you walk?”

Ai set his finished cup on the bedside table, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, “Yes, I think so,”

Nagisa was already at his side, an arm on his waist to assist the prince down onto the floor. Ai staggered only a moment, but was able to stand easily, “Alright, well…”

“Well, let’s change that outfit. I know you want to meet him, but it is daytime, and you should both be resting. So, come on”

Nagisa tugged on Ai’s hand to lead him down a short hallway to reach his sleeping chambers. In his bedroom, Ai sat on the bed while waiting for Nagisa to return from his large closet.

“Okay, which one?”, Nagisa held up two sleeping gowns. One a blue identical to Ai’s eyes, and another a gentle lavender color. Ai grinned and twiddled his thumbs.

“Which do you think Yamazaki-san will like most?”

“Hmm,” Nagisa walked closer to hold each one up to Ai’s body, “I think the blue makes your eyes look prettier….”

“Blue it is!”

Nagisa giggled happily, “Okay, okay,”

As Nagisa eased the dress over Ai’s head, there was a soft knock on the door as a feminine voice called out, “Nagisa-kun! The nurse asked for Master Aiichirou’s assistance with Yamazaki-san. They said after first exposure, smells are less effective, so Master Aiichirou will not faint this time.”

“Ah, okay, excellent!”, Nagisa pulled the dress down all the way and let a smile grace his lips, “We’ll be down, soon!”

“Okay!”, the voice called out for the last time before they heard soft retreating steps.

“Master Ai, you look amazing!”

Nagisa looked at how Ai’s figure filled out the dress gently. His pronounced hips pushing the dress to flare out as it cinched back into his small waist. The sleeves were translucent, but showcased Ai’s delicate ivory skin. Ai blushed at Nagisa’s sweeping gaze.

“W-what do you think they need me for?”

“Let’s go find out, why don’t we?”


End file.
